Brother & Sister
by EpikalStorms
Summary: It's been a while since Danny and Dani Fenton played heroes, but everyone knows you can never truly let an obsession go. When their urge to protect skyrockets, it's gonna take some heavy lifting by the local teams of heroes to take down the monster that their core activations unleash. Can the Phantoms and the Titans actually work together?(SLIGHT hiatus. I'll be back writing SOON)
1. Chapter 1

Danny calmly looked his twin in the eyes. Hers were confident, void of fear and full of determination, just as he hoped his to be. Now was not the time for fear. It would be useless, and would only get in the way. They were afraid, yes., but they couldn't afford to dwell on that. Not now. Now was to important to fling around humane emotions. They'd come here to complete a quest, and the world be damned if they didn't get it done.

Turning, they both surveyed the scene. Their friends, their family, were locked in a battle to the death. The sky was storming; lightning lashed out randomly at the abandoned skyscrapers, rain falling harshly to the bloodied concrete beneath their feet, soaking both allies and enemies to the bone. In the distance, a large, foreboding monster screamed triumphantly, the sound sending reluctant shivers down the sibling's backs, and the battleground was lit up with the red haze of fire, like an explosive, lighting the darkened sky.

The brother looked at the sister, and the sister gazed back at him with determination etched roughly into her expression. Now was the moment. Their moment. The moment that would decide if the world would fall, would perish; if the world would prosper, or if it would raze.

They would do this. No matter what power it took.

The brother held out a black-gloved fist to her. "For Rome?"

Dani smirked, grabbing his extended arm and raising their joined fists into the air. "For Rome!"

And together, brother and sister, the siblings—the worlds only and final hope—charged into the carnage to victory, or to their own destruction.

Of course, you're _probably_ wondering how the famous halfa's got into this 's sort of a long story, but that's what you're here for, right?

So we should most likely start from the beginning then.

It all began with a slice of pizza...


	2. Chapter 2

Some old person once said that when you go out on a quest for revenge, you should always dig two graves. One for your enemy, and one for yourself. Because no matter what you think, you can never be sure of what may happen. You can never expect a plan to work without flaw, or to even work at all. You can never expect a foe to fall without falling a ways yourself.

Revenge is a dastardly game to play. Once you're a player, there's no forfeiting. You either see it all out to the end, or lose everything.

But sometimes it's just too darn tempting to hunt the bastards down and slit open their throats. Sometimes it's just too easy. Sometimes, you just don't care about all the risks anymore.

Sometimes.

Like now.

Now, when you're scarred too deep to care. Now, when you're willing to give up everything you have left to see the one you're after dead. Now, when you're so far gone that you unintentionally drag others into the mess your game of revenge has created.

Just remember to dig two graves.

Because dying is way too easy.

**:(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~):**

Danny Fenton had been living in Jump City for three years now. He and his twin sister resided in the large apartment built above their bookstore, _Keep Out_, which doubled as a very popular café, as well as a high-tech computer lab, a gymnasium, and an art studio.

Dani appeared to have inherited her brothers smarts. Both teens had graduated from high school at the "age" of fifteen, and had completed their college courses two years later, passing with flying colors and the highest marks possible. They were now, at the age of seventeen, skilled inventors, engineers, and established artists. They would soon receive their masters in Paranormal, and would elevate to two of the richest people in the world—thanks to their benefactor, Vlad Masters, who had passed on his inheritance and all his money to his two adopted children—and from their ever-growing funds in the bookshop business.

They were quiet popular. Artist came to Jump City from all over the world to take the advanced courses their studio had to offer. It was not out of the ordinary to see a known Olympic gymnast using the expensive equipment in their gym, nor was seeing any type of animator coming to the café to use the highly advanced programs on the restaurant's computers. Not to mention that the twins were extraordinary cooks. In fact, the Fenton siblings were somewhat of a Jump City _legend_.

Danny tapped out a sequence of numbers on the cash register and placed the twenty dollar bill in the small tray that popped out before handing the smiling customer her cash. He'd changed quite a bit since Amity Park. Long gone were the logo T-shirts and jeans. Now he wore a tight, solid white, long-sleeved turtleneck, a completely black Dainese Chiodo Street leather jacket without any designs, and black, nice-fitting cargo pants. A sturdy chain hung from his neck, sporting a silver scythe pendant, and he always wore steel-toes combat boots with silver laces. His obsidian hair was slightly longer than it had been when he was fourteen, less spiked, and hung in his face more than was necessary. His eccentric blue eyes sparkled even more than his pendant did. He wasn't sure why, but the girls who ate at the café seemed to have developed a small fan club for him. Not that he wanted anything to do with it, but he guessed that meant he wasn't to bad-looking a guy, either.

He glanced up, looking passed the girls that were trying to catch his eye, and saw his sister lifting weights in the gym, much to the awe of a group of nearby jocks. He almost smirked. She was such a show off.

Danielle had also changed a great amount since they had moved here. She still wore a beanie, but it was now black with a clean white skull design on it. She too wore a white turtleneck, black cargo pants, and steel-toed combat boots. Instead of a scythe, her silver chain carried a solid silver star pendant, sometimes hidden by her black River Road Cruiser jacket. Her bright blue eyes matched her brother's perfectly, surrounded by thick black lashes that rivaled his. Her silky hair was still up in a low ponytail, held back with a silver threaded hair tie.

Much to their guardian, Vladimir Masters', dismay, they both sported matching tattoos on the backs of their right hands. The Chinese symbol for _family_, scrawled perfectly in black ink. They wanted to look as much alike as possible.

Dani caught her brothers look and giggled, setting the heavy-looking weights down with ease. As she walked toward him, a confident looking jock wearing a red letterman jacket strode up to the abandoned equipment and tried lifting it to his shoulder. After he grabbed it, he tugged a little, and his eyes bulged out. Soon, he was on the floor panting, annoyed at his buddies for laughing at him.

Danny chuckled, going over to the weight set. "Danielle, what did I say about leaving the equipment when you're done with it?" Much to the groups of jock's shock, he easily lifted the weight above his head with one hand, setting it on a high shelf as if it was a feather.

His sister huffed, irritatedly. "I know, I _know: _pick up after myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Then how come I never see you_ do _it?"

'Gods, you'd think you're _years_ older than me, the way you act." She placed her hands on her hips. "News flash, brobro. It's only thirty _seconds_."

That was their cover story. Danny had been born half a minute before his "twin", and the girl seemed ever-annoyed by the apparent fact.

Danny smirked. "A very _long_ thirty seconds, if you ask me." He winked.

Dani "hmph"ed, jumping up to take over his earlier post as the counter's clerk. She tossed her twin her jacket, smiling sweetly as he made a noise at the back of his throat. Danny took off his own jacket, before hanging the two articles of clothing on a nearby hook.

Suddenly, the bell above the entrance jingled quietly, and a uniformed cop strolled into the multi-use shop.

Immediately, both owner threw up their hands and shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

The officer grinned as the store broke into laughter. "Hiya, Trouble." He called to Dani. "How's it goin', Disaster?" He greeted Danny.

The two siblings hid their empty hands behind their backs and smiled innocently. "Hello, Officer Brownell." They chirped in unison.

Dani jerked forward. "What's up, Doc?"

Her brother handed the man a carrot, and the regular customers howled with glee, while the newbies just grinned in confusion.

It was somewhat of a game the twins had cooked up. Brownell had been a regular right from the opening of their shop, coming in on his breaks to eat donuts, drink coffee, and keep the Fenton twins out of trouble. During the last month or so, his wife had gone to the two for help, to keep Jim Brownell on the diet their doctor had ordered. The two siblings had agreed wholeheartedly, banning the cop from the sweets menu, and giving him healthy foods for his lunch ever since, as well as protein shakes the had designed themselves. Since Keep Out was the only food court on his rounds, Brownell had no choice but to go along with it, if he wanted food.

The man grinned. "Thanks, Disaster." He said, calling Danny by the nickname he had given him.

The boy shrugged. "Don't thank me, thank Claire." He named Mrs. Brownell.

Jim ruffled Danny's hair, chuckling as the teen tried to dodge his hand. "I'll try to remember that, when I'm skinny again, D."

Suddenly, the building was rocked slightly with a muffled explosion, which silenced it's inhabitants. Danielle's face paled. "Oh, _no_..." She dashed to the door leading to the basement, where everyone knew their scientific lab was. It was a large, sound-proof, black metal door covered in decorative caution tape with a sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only".

Danny snickered, hiding a smirk behind his hand as she re-appeared back to ground-level. "_Another_ failed experiment, sis?"

She shot his a glare. "Nothing you haven't seen before, dear brother."

"Ouch!" Danny feigned a hurt expression, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. "I'm hit!"

She walked back to the counter, Danny trailing behind her curiously. "Sooooo, what was it this time? A mutated giraffe-hippo? An evil laser to take over the world an make everyone your brain-washed minions? Oh!" He shouted with glee. "I know! You're attaching giant bombs to your secret boyfriend because he cheated on you!" He elbowed her ribcage, smirking evilly. "Just _stop_ me when I get close."

By now, the customers were all grinning like idiots, much like Danny himself was.

His sister huffed in annoyance. "Well, since you act so _interested_..." She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

Danny's eyes widened. " Nu _uh_, no way! You _liar_!"

Dani ignored him, turning on her heel and moving away. Danny followed her, waving his arms exasperatingly. "B-But that's _impossible_, sis! _No one's _been able to do it! Einstein failed, the professor at the university failed, even _Jazz_ tried it and—"

He stopped abruptly. Dani blinked, looking back at him slowly. The whole shop was staring at them now, interested.

Danny quickly spun around and ran to the door that led to their apartment. His twin followed, right at his heels. "Danny, _wait_! C'mon bro, it's not like that!"

The large, black metal door slammed shut behind them.

The customers all turned to stare at one of the Fenton's five hired hands, Erik. The apron-clad teen shrugged before flipping his orange-tinted hair out of green eyes. "Vhat? Jazz iz a sore spot for him." He rolled off his German accent.

Lizzy, another café cook, untied her apron and shrugged it off. "And whatever you do, do _not_ say the name "Sam". He'll gauge your eyeballs out with a _toothpick_."

Officer Brownell cast the two a disapproving look. "Customer manners, kids. I don't wanna have to file any complaints for the Keep Out staff, do I?"

They got back to work, murmuring that no, he didn't.

They all got the twins back in a form of dismembered teens. Dani popped up from the basement, suddenly, a wild look in her eye, beanie askew, and her normally neat hair disheveled. "Cujo! Here boy!"

Danny was in a similar state when he burst through the back door, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. "He's not... outside."

Officer Brownell stepped forward, hands held up as if directing traffic. "Whoa, hold up, D. _Who's_ not outside?"

"_Cujo_." Danny breathed. "Our dog."

Lizzy blinked rapidly. "Waitwaitwait—you guys have a _dog_?"

Danny grinned up at her. "Yeah. He's green, he glows, and he's about _this_ big." He held out his hands to the size of a teenage rhino. "Probably _bigger_—"

"When he's _mad_." Dani continued. "But he's smaller when he's not mad. When he's not made, he's about... _this_ big." She held her hands closer together, suggesting the size of a growing boxer puppy. "Have you seen him?"

Jim blinked. "A green, glowing puppy that can change it's size."

Danny nodded. "Yup."

The customers were starting to question the twins sanity...

… when a green, glowing puppy that changed it's size from a gorilla to a small armadillo barreled through the back door, across the room, and straight into the elder Fenton's chest, giving him a nice, clean, lick-down.

"Cujo!" Dani cried. "Cujo" yapped happily as the girl lifted him off her brother.

Everyone stared at the three... and went straight back to whatever they'd been doing before "Cujo" had gone missing. Stranger things had happened at the Fenton's Keep Out.

Officer Brownell waved the newspaper he'd just bought in farewell, taking the fruit he'd been given, and left through the jingling from doors. Lizzy went off to help her fellow hired hand, Carmen, re-shelve some of the newer additions. The group of jocks in the gym migrated into the café for some lunch, and a band of artists threw out their garbage in the required bins before taking a finished sketch to the row of scanners in the computer lab.

Dani set Cujo down, nudging him with her foot up the stairs back to their apartment before closing the wooden oak door and turning back to survey the shop.

Danny got up of the floor and dusted imaginary dirt off his cargo pants. He grinned happily at the cheerful customers. "I love this city." He told his sister.

Danielle grinned back.

"Same."

**:(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~):**

**So, like? Just so you all know, this is me attempting to rewrite my first fan fiction story ever, The Xi'an Dragon. I hope it's okay. Xi'an Dragon was pretty messy and riddled with plot holes. Thankfully, I have my head screwed on straight this time, and am planning to write some chapter this next week during a family vacation. Hopefully I will be able to type them up when I get back, and you will all be able to read them. Here is the first one. Please review and tell me if it's okay. I need to know I can continue this.**

**Sincerely,**

**EpikalStorms**


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm wouldn't stop ringing.

The noise was beginning to give Raven a monster headache. A few hours before, Cyborg had discovered a small "glitch" in the system, and now you couldn't go anywhere in the Tower without having to endure the painfully loud sirens.

Cyborg, surprisingly, hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with the systems, or where the glitch even _was. _After a while of confusion, he gave up in dejection and decided to call in a professional.

Said professional was now standing in the control closet, surrounded by wires and scratching his head with a wrench in puzzlement. "I honestly don't know where the problem's at, Cyborg. It's like a whole Amazon rainforest of wires in here!" He shouted over the malfunctioning alarms.

Cyborg fumed. "Neither do I! And I'm the one who _designed_ the system!"

The electrician nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Sorry man, but I think you're gonna hafta call in the Fenton twins for this one!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. The Fentons? Never heard of them.

Apparently, neither had Cyborg. "The Fentons? Who're they?"

His buddy's eyes widened. "Ya never heard of the Fentons?!"

The Titan shook his head.

"Dude! Where've you been? The Fenton's are practically _famous_!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Are they good?"

"The _best_! They're geniuses!"

"How can I reach them?"

The man thought for a moment, before reaching into his toolbox and fumbling around for something. "I got their card around here somewhere! Hold on a sec, I think—Ah ha! Here we go!" He jumped up and handed Cyborg a black business card with white print. "That's their card! Gave it to me when I went to the Keep Out for some extra college credit!"

The Keep Out? Cyborg took the card from him, and Raven looked over his shoulder to read what was on it.

_**Danny & Dani **_

_**Fenton**_

_**(971)-207-4589**_

Raven raised an eyebrow. Twins that shared the same name? That _had_ to be a cause for some teasing.

On the back of the card it read,

_**|Keep Out|**_

_**Bookstore, Cafe**_

_**Labs, Gym**_

_**and Art Studio**_

_Come visit us!_

That was interesting. A multifunctional cafe? She might just have to swing by sometime. She squinted a little more and saw that there was a few words in small print beneath the italicized invitation. An address. Raven thought back a remembered doing a patrol on that street a few times, but she'd never noticed the Fenton's cafe. Strange. How long had they been there?

Cyborg thanked the electrician, showing him to the door before placing the card on the table and reaching for the phone. She sent him a quizzical look. Did he think he'd be able to communicate with _this _infuriating noise in the background?

"Hello?! Is this Keep Out?" Her friend hollered when the other line picked up. "I...I'm sorry! I can't—What? No! No, I _don't _want a burrito!" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Are you one of the Fenton twins? Listen, I'm Cyborg from the Teen Titans! We need their help with—Huh? Oh, I'm sorry about that! How did they get stuck to the _ceiling_?!"

Raven decided that this was getting them nowhere. She took the device from Cyborg and pressed the small red phone etched into the button, hanging it up.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Cyborg yelled. "I was just getting to the-"

"Why don't I just _go _and _get _them?!" She raised her voice to a higher level in order for him to hear.

He thought about it for a second, before grinning sheepishly. "Uh, yeah! Sounds good! Thanks!"

_Anything that gives me an excuse to leave this accursed building, I'll take_, she thought as she flew straight through the walls and toward town.

She was pleasantly surprised when she found the street she was looking for. Keep Out was a very large building, but seemed to blend right into the setting, making it a little hard to notice right away. It was about four stories tall, built of fading dark red bricks, with a black shingled roof ingeniously fused with steels plates, skylights and solar panels, on a lot in between a clothing store and a parking garage. It was right near the waterfront.

The entrance were your standard convenience store's. Large glass doors in steel frames, with that rubber seal at the bottom to keep out dirt and mud, and snow when it rained. The store's sign itself was nice; not too flashy, but not too simple. A large black rectangular sheet of metal with the words _Keep Out _spray painted in white over a faded red X.

All in all, it almost looked like a regular teen hangout. One of the friendliest ones she'd ever laid eyes on.

Raven took her hood off and walked up to the front door. A small gray "No Smoking" sign hung to the left of the entrance, right over a slightly larger sign that read, "Earth is full. Go home."

She smiled at that. Funnier than one of Beast Boy's jokes, that's for sure.

She heard a soft jingle as she pushed open the door. A small silver bell hung at the corner of it's frame. The sound It made when it rang was light and calming, like at Christmas, but still fitting the time. It was smooth and calming, causing Raven to relax and get a better grip on her powers. A huge relief from the malfunctioning alarm system back at the Tower.

From the entrance, Raven was able to realize the true beauty of the cafe's architecture. The actual shop took up the first two floors of the building. The second floor was missing, the walls continuing upward to the third. Where the ceiling of the first floor would've been, empty air added to the space. Instead, a balcony stretched all the way around the sop's interior, on all four walls. It was black tiled, with cafe tables spaced out on all four sides, bookshelves built into the walls, and potted plants between every table. A black-fenced barrier was bolted in place to keep customers from falling. A spiraling black staircase stood at each corner of the room. One went all the way up to the apartment above, but was chained off with an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign attached. The others only rose to the balcony, and were accessible by the public.

The ground floor was even more amazing. One wall wall bookcases stretched from floor to balcony, with a rolling latter on each end. A long, black-tiled counter was located about eight feet from these bookcases, giving enough room for someone to roll a ladder through with enough space for someone to stand behind the cash register that was positioned at the center of the counter. At the moment, a redheaded clerk stood behind the register, taking orders. Raven wondered where the sales computer was, but her thoughts were son eased when the clerk pulled out a high-tech tablet and checked off something on what looked like a list. Stacks of books lined the counter with waiting customers.

On the opposite side of the store was the actual cafe. There was a small kitchen that took up the corner space just before the tallest staircase. A black-tiled counter wrapped around this space, giving it the appearance of a friendly bar, with a cash register at the center, along with a napkin dispenser, a glass case filled with sweets, and an organized case of plastic silverware. Beneath one side of the counter was a glass encased juice bar, containing drinks from around the world, sold at an unbelievably low price. The rest of this side of the store was arranged with cafe tables, giving that part of the shop a patio-like setting, save for the dark red fiberglass flooring.

Between the bookstore and the kitchen-corner was what appeared to be a gym. It seemed that this space seemed to be a separate room and, judging by the lower ceiling, that the wall between it and the main room had been taking down some time ago. Now, it looked like a large, cavern-like room that had been cut into one wall of the shop. It took up all the space below the balcony on that side. The gym had white walls, ceiling, and rubber-compacted floors covered by black mats. Save for a few random cafe tables, the only furniture was black an white gym equipment, and a large white shelf carrying weights and other random items, such as spare mats.

The center of the main room was even more interesting. The slight step down suggested that the shop's hub was a few centimeters lower than the rest of the floor. This large square was furnished in a spongy white carpet, black leather sofas, and dark oak side-tables, all arranged around a large, glass coffee table with a steel frame and legs to some sort of lounge. Customers sat in the couches, leisurely reading books that had obviously been purchased or borrowed from the bookstore to their left.

Pots, decorated beautifully by masterful hands, were randomly set in all the right places in the shop. There were a few in the bookstore, one pot between each table on the balcony, a few in the cafe, and even some in the gym—though these were placed where they could not be broken. They held the most beautiful and exotic plants and flowers she had ever seen. Most likely very expensive and hard to get. Raven wondered how they had the money, though it wasn't a surprise, with the amount of customers the place had.

The walls of the shop were painted a light, cheerful beige color, and were furnished with amazing paintings that seemed to have been created in the small art studio that was just left to the entrance, built into the wall. It looked as if it may have once been a greenhouse, judging by many windows, but the wall separating it from the main room seemed to have met the same fate that the wall of the gym had. Artists, perhaps more customers, occupied this space, sitting on stools and morphing blank canvases into beautiful scenes.

Another greenhouse-like room was on the opposite side of the entrance, to the right, on the cafe's side. This one seemed to be a computer lab, with steel-topped white tables and folding black office chairs. State-of-the-art technology graced the tables, and men and women alike sat before the softly glowing screens, working all types of different programs.

But the most amazing of it all was the actual ceiling. Stars, constellations, meteor paths, maybe even a far away planet or two—all painted above her head by hands of amazing talent. It seemed even more beautiful than the _actual_ sky, if she was allowed to think this. The amount of details were shocking, and Raven could have _sworn_ she saw the slight haze of clouds stroked into the night sky, catching the scene of the moment perfectly.

Not to mention the customers. They were all cheerful and eccentric, talking happily with one another. Whoever designed the building's schematics was a genius. No matter how loud it's habitats spoke, the sound only reverberated off the walls and joined the happy atmosphere of the shop. It made it seem like she would never be a subject to headache again. These people greeted each other with joy; they laughed with one another; they wandered the shop with interest, even though they seemed to know everything about it already, and loved everything—it wasn't your usual bustling, rushing shopping crowd you'd see everywhere else. The people her seemed to have all the time in the world.

As Raven took the whole scene in at one, she didn't think she could even remember how to _say_ the word "wow".

… Oh wait. Yes she did.

"..._Wow_..."

"Can I help you?"

Raven spun around, startled. A young teenager, about her age, stood beside her with a small smile. She had bright blue eyes and sleek, obsidian hair tied back with a silver band. She wore a paint-splattered jeans, white T-shirt, and artist's frock so covered in colors it almost seemed to be tie-dyed. The girl was bare-foot, with a silver peticure. She held a small tray of paints, and a cup of cleaned brushes. A sketching pencil had been stowed away in her ponytail, and she had a small smear of light blue paint on her right cheek.

Raven shook her hand in greeting, and saw a Chinese symbol tattooed on it's back. "Hello. I'm looking for the Fenton twins. We kind of need their help."

The girl smiled brightly. "Well, you've found _one_ of them. I'm Danielle Jamie Fenton. My bro's over in the studio. Come on."

Danielle led her to the art studio-greenhouse. There, she called to a boy instructing a group of artists in the corner. Raven almost blanched when he turned to greet them.

He looked exactly like Danielle. Same paint-splattered T-shirt, jeans and frock. He had a pencil tucked behind his right ear, and a smear of purple paint just above his left temple. He was missing the ponytail and painted nails, of course, but you otherwise wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart. Same amazing blue eyes, specked with emerald, same full, black lashes, same high cheekbones and stubborn jaw...

Raven shook his hand, and saw that they even had the same tattoo. The Chinese symbol for family. "Hi. Daniel James Fenton. How's it going?" He flashed her a brilliant smile, flashing perfect white teeth. These siblings looked like movie stars...

She was still slightly breath-taken by the shops interior, but she managed to smile back at him. "Raven of the Teen Titan. Your shop, it's... wow. It's amazing."

Daniel beamed. "Thanks. Took us almost three month to build it, then a whole year to decorate and furnish."

Her jaw dropped. "Wait, you mean _you_ built it?"

Danielle smiled. "Well, we didn't _build_ it, exactly, but—"

"We _did_ design the blueprints and helped with the construction. And the interior? That's all _us_." The boy finished.

"Took _forever_ to paint the ceiling. "The girl went on, "took more than a month."

"But we know all about astronomy and stuff, so it wasn't _that_ difficult."

Danielle socked her brother in the arm. "No modestly, that one." She told Raven, smiling.

The boy crossed his arms, huffing. "I am too modest!" He said, then grinned. "Just not, ya know, all the time. Anyway, you can call me Danny. With a "y". The crazed nut-job to your left is my twin sister, Dani—"

"—with a _"i"_, in case you were wondering—"

"—and we own the Keep Out. Dani-with-an-i said you needed help? What with?"

But Raven was still miles behind them. "Y-You. Painted... _that_?" She pointed upward.

They smiled. "Yup."

"So," Dani went on, rocking back on her heels. "Like Danny-with-a-y said: What's your prob?"

Raven, with great difficulty, managed to divert her attention from the shop of wonders to inform them of the malfunctioning alarm system of the Titan's Tower. She was just about to ask for their assistance when they grabbed a tool bag from behind one of the canvases in the studio and led her out the door.

She didn't _want_ to leave...

Sighing, Raven levitated the two twins toward the Tower, longing for the peace and quiet of the Keep Out. It was almost worth going back to the Tower, however, when she heard the happy shouts of her passengers as they were vaulted through the air at the fastest speed she could go. She closed her eyes slightly as they grinned, and steered her black-glowing panels across the bay, in the direction of the blaring alarms.

_Almost_.

**Hiya. Scylar here. I believe I kinda overdid the Keep Out's description, but I can honestly say I don't care. I probably should have described it in the ****_first _****chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to slide it in. Mostly, the first chapter was for introducing the twins new lives, I guess. This chapter as for the cafe's description, and the introduction of the Titans. Next chapter, The twins will meet the rest of the Titans, and I shall explain, a little, about the whole "slice of pizza" tidbit.**

**Also, I would like you to know that I will be updating this story once a week, and that if I fail to update one week, I will update TWO chapters the week that follows.**

**Thank you,**

**EpikalStorms***


	4. Chapter 4

This is where the slice of pizza comes in.

Of course, the pizza isn't a really _important _part of the story, but it's sort of how Fate brought Danny, Dani, and the Teen Titans together in the first place.

So... That makes it kind of important.

Anyway, here's what happened. We really can't make any progress on this story until the slice of pizza is explained.

You see, Garfield Logan, alias Beast Boy, wasn't the cleanest person in the world. Nor was he the most organized. Which goes to say that he didn't have the best memory. Which _also _means he forgets about stuff. A lot.

Now, there's someone out there who's saying "_Ah! Now I get it!_" Of course, if you aren't that person, then let this clear it up for you:

Pizza, after a long amount of time going undetected, unprotected, and improperly contained, starts to smell funny. Then, the bacterial spores that float around in our oxygen start getting attracted to it. A short time later, quicker than you'd naturally suspect, the spores start growing something called "fungi". Fungi can come in all different types of shapes and sizes, depending on the kind of climate and habitat that the fungi spores decide to nestle in. And since we know that mushrooms don't grow on pizza anywhere except for in a Pizza Hut, then you can guess what kind of fungi decided to grow on Beast Boy's month old slice of pizza, which he so conveniently left in the Tower's control closet. Now, let's please refrain from asking _how _our innocent pizza got there, because surely there are some of us who, frankly, do not wish to know.

As we all should know, mold, after a time, starts to get quite damp, and make an ideal home for all sorts of creepy crawlers. Here, we have ants, cockroaches, beetle grub and, most unpleasantly, termites.

Of course, our dear little Cyborg remains oblivious of these masked little horror until today, when our resident termites decided the shiny red wires that connected the Tower's security mainframe would make a _much _more tasty snack than a month old slice of pizza.

Thus, the glitch. And thus, Cyborg's frustration. And _thus_, the professional. And thus, the _Fentons_.

So, not that you all know exactly how that slice of month old pizza brought our lovely heroes together, we can move on with our fantastical tale of suspense, mystery, and adventure!

You see, the Fentons still need to _fix _the alarm. This is how they did it:

Ductape.

Ductape is the force that holds these frail and terribly horrid universes of reality together. Ductape is the one substance that keep this very world from ripping apart. It is stronger than titanium, harder to break than diamond, sturdier than Superman himself. It is...

Ductape.

Anyway, Dani repaired the Titan's Tower's alarms by re-sealing the wires, then coating the weak points in ductape while Beast Boy removed our fateful slice of pizza.

As explained to Cyborg by Danny, when the inside of the decaying wire had rubbed against the steel bean it, and thousands of other tiny little wires were wrapped around, it created an electrical current, mistakenly causing the glitch we saw today; making the alarms go off periodically—or whenever the wire sparked or carried electricity.

When Cyborg and the rest of the team found out that all that problematic stress and trouble had been caused by one tiny, worn-down wire, they almost refused to believe it! However, when Dani dove down into the large forest of vast, uncharted and unexplored wires, found the right one in a matter of minutes, and covered it in ductape, the alarms immediately cut off—and the Titans were shocked into silence, the twins staring at them with large, bright, hoping-to-please smiles.

Finally, Raven broke it with a relieved sigh. "Well, at least _that's _over."

Cyborg glared over to where Beast Boy (who, at the moment, had mysteriously disappeared from the scene)had been, and was about to start complaining loudly when Danny smiled up at him cheerfully. "If you want, Mr. Cyborg, I know of a system more powerful than this one you use currently. It is harder to hack, and wireless as well!"

Robin raised an eyebrow appreciatively. Cyborg froze, then grinned wildly before placing a hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder. "You and I. We're gonna get along famously. Where can I get one?"

Danielle shook her head and glared playfully at Danny. "Stop teasing, brobro." Turning to Cyborg, she said, "They're not for sail anywhere, because we invented them. We have one working perfectly at the Keep Out. Keeps away robbers and all kind of unwanted visitors like the plague!"

Robin stared at the duo. "... You." It wasn't really a question.

Raven sighed at looked at the ever-surprising twins. "I'm really not surprised.

Cyborg re-hinged his formerly gaping jaw and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"If you'd seen their shop, you'd understand."

The two smiling twins grinned even wider. "Why don't we go there now and discuss things over lunch?"

Robin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'm don't know. We actually have a lot of business to take care of first, and—"

"Yes!" Raven yelped, sounder extremely eager. They all turned to stare at her, and she blushed. "Um, I-I mean, we _should_. It'd be nice for us all to do something together, and I'm sure you guys would love it..." She bit her lip and waved. "Hi."

Starfire clasped her hands together happily. "Oh! Is it nice there, Friend Raven? Do they serve the mustard beverage?"

Dani paused, then grinned excitedly. "Of course! I always eat a mustard and mayonnaise sandwich for snack!" She ignored everyone's, excluding Danny and Starfire's of course, horrified expressions and wrapped a tanned arm around the alien girl's shoulders. "I'm _definitely _sure you'd like it! C'mon! We can go make some, and I can teach you a few cooking tricks!"

Starfire clapped. "Oh joyous, Friend Dani-with-an-i!" She exclaimed wholeheartedly, following the paint splattered girl out the door.

**:(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~)-(~):**

To say that the Titans were flabbergasted when they entered Keep Out would be The Understatement of the Year.

They were shocked, amazed, completely starstruck. More so. But they had a pretty valid reason to be. The shop was the worlds Eight Wonder!

"If you like this, you'll _love _it during the nighttime." Danny told them casually. "Our largest crowed is the Wednesday Night Crowd."

Starfire gasped in delight, clapping. "Oh, can I?"

The boy smiled. "Of course. We're open from 5am-11pm everyday except Sunday. You're free to join us whenever you feel like it."

The orange-skinned Tamaranian princess squealed and flew up towards the bookshelves to browse. Beast Boy changed into a kitten, hoping to catch the attention of the café girls. Unfortunately, they had eyes only for Danny.

Raven was left alone with Robin in the lounge square when the Fenton twins went over to help in the kitchen, and Cyborg had discovered the tech-greenhouse.

Raven sighed, sitting down on one of the leather couches and leaning back to gaze at the starry ceiling. She soon felt the cushions give way as Robin sat down beside her and looked up as well. "Amazing, huh?"

She nodded. "They painted it themselves."

He looked over at her. "Who?"

"The Fenton twins. Danielle said it took them weeks to finish the ceiling alone. Danny said they had to start over fifteen times before they got it right. He told me it would've taken longer if they didn't know so much about astronomy."

He looked back up at the ceiling and whistled. "Wow... Those twins are really something else!"

"So much talent," A voice told them, startling them out of their revere. "They really know how to use it."

The two teen heroes turned in surprise. A middle-aged man sat on the sofa opposite of them, and was currently looking at the masterpiece above their heads with a look that plainly said. "Knew it. Told ya so."He had graying, salt and pepper hair tied back in a low ponytail, save for one lock that casually hung down over his forehead. Keen blue eyes peered up at the stars, and he wore one of the most expensive looking suits Robin had ever seen, which was saying something. The fabric was so sleek, it almost looked like silk, but not as fragile. Though the button and tire underneath it probably _were _silk, both blood-red. He would have looked like Lucifer himself, if not for the pleasant composer and kind look on his face, which sported a neat goatee.

He offered them a red, silk-gloved hand. "Vlad Masters. I funded the building and opening of Keep Out. Pleasure to meet you both."

Robin shook his hand first. "Vlad _Masters_? Aren't you suppose to be, like, the richest man in the _world_?" Raven's eyebrows shot up.

Mr. Masters chuckled. "Contraire, Robin. I _am _the richest man in the world."

"Father!" A voice cried, and Danielle Fenton was soon found pouncing on the man.

It had taken much getting used to, but the twins had eventually realized that Vlad wasn't really _evil _anymore. The death of his old high school friends had made him realize that there was much more to life than petty revenge, on an accident of all things; and that a moral that was based on jealousy was no true moral at all. After a while, when the two look-a-likes saw how hard he was trying to right his wrongs, they upgraded his nickname from "Fruitloop" to "Uncle". Finally, they'd settled on calling him "Father," but that was as far as they went. "Dad" was reserved for Jack Fenton only.

Danny straddled over, balancing a large silver tray of food on one hand above his head. He placed his free arm around the older man's shoulders in a sideways hug. "Hey, Father. How's it in Wisconsin?"

"Daniel!" Mr. Masters marveled. "My, _my_, you have _grown_!" He turned his gaze to Dani. "And so have _you_, my dear. When was the last time we spoke? Last month? Why, you both seemed to have shot up at least a _foot_!"

Dani giggled. "You can cut it out now, Vlad." While they called him "Father", he knew he could never really take the place of Jack, even for Danielle—thought he never knew why that was. "You know you don't have to be formal at the Keep Out."

Mr. Masters grinned, poking her in the side and making her squeal. "And _you _know I do it all for you!"

Danny sighed loudly, somewhat dramatic as he made a show of setting down the large and very heavy-looking tray down on the glass surface of the coffee table. He looked over at Robin and Raven and smiled graciously. "Dig in!"

Beast Boy the Kitty caught a waif of the luncheon and popped into existence just above Danielle's shoulder. "Dude! Look at all that f_ood_! Did you _make _all of this?"

The food _was _amazing. Slices of honey-crusted sweetbread topped with a light strawberry sauce was arranged in a semi-circle around a bowl of mango pudding. There were cold-cut buffalo-wing sandwiches delicately smothered in barbecue gravy. A small plate of tofu turkey slices were laid on a bed of fresh lettuce, and was covered in what looked lick a thick, creamy soup mixed with cheese. A wide bowl of buttered popcorn, salted in sea-salt, sat just to the right of a large platter of noodles that were battered with a white cheese sauce.

Danny nodded toward the kitchen, and a redheaded girl with brown eyes wearing an apron and a name-tag that said _Carmen _came over with plates and silverware."Yes. The only ones who know the exact recipe for all our dishes are me, my sister, and our hired cooks."

Cyborg sat down, grinned, and dug right into the buffalo-wing sandwiches, thanking the twins over and over again between bites.

Beast Boy smiled proudly down at the tofu turkey, and forked some onto a paper plate before carrying it over to the café.

Robin eagerly dished himself up with some of the white noodles. "I love fettuccine! Haven't had it in a while, but this is probably the best I've ever tasted!"

Raven took small samples before settling on a small bowl of mango pudding and one of the sandwiches.

Dani ran to the kitchen and returned with a small plate of sandwiches snacked neatly on one another. Starfire smiled brightly before taking one and biting into it. "Mhmm! These bitter mayo-nayes constructs are so tangy, Friend Danny-with-an-i!"

Dani grinned. "Finally! Someone with my taste! Oh, and please call me Dani, Seniorita Starfire."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Realmente hermana? Españolas de nuevo?" (Really sister? Spanish again?)

She shrugged. "¿Qué? España fue uno de mis vacaciones favorito!" (What? Spain was one of my _favorite _vacations!)

Danny shook his head once more, then realized the Titans were staring at them. "¿Sí? I-I mean, _yes_?"

Robin cocked his head, quizzically. "You guys speak _Spanish_?"

Mr Masters, who had been indulged in the mango pudding, looked up with raised eyebrows."Well, the Fenton family _did _originate from Spain, my boy."

Dani blinked in surprise. "We _did_?"

He brother stared at her. "Wait, this is _news _to you?"

She blushed. "I so did not know that..."

He blinked. "Ohhh-kay, then..."

"Dudes..." Beast Boy came over right then, eyes wide. "How are we gonna _pay _for all this?"

The other Titans paled, but their worries were soon eased once Danny raised a hand for quiet. "None to fear, my friends. This is all on the house, as you were invited by my sister and I. Also, I, as one of the owners of the _Keep Out_, give you permission to come here whenever any of you please, and use all of our facilities free of charge. Cyborg blinked as the team of heroes stared at the two beaming children blankly for a moment. "Ya mean... You're giving us all a lifetime free-pass?"

Dani nodded. "Sí. After all, you risk your lives every day for our safety, as well as the other citizens'. It is the least we can do."

Beast Boy turned slowly to grin at the computer lab/greenhouse. "_Awesome_..."

Raven sat back into the couch after she'd set her now-empty plat down, and stared up at the masterpiece that was the ceiling once again. "... So, how long did it take you two to paint that again?"

"The whole month of August, and a little into September." Was Danny's instant answer. "We kept having to start over."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy goggled up at the ceiling as if they'd just noticed it. Robin held back a grin, leaning back as he stretched, before grabbing some popcorn from the large glass bowl on the platter on the table.

Raven nodded. "Oh, right. What about those?" She pointed out the beautifully painted canvases that had been framed and hung on the walls around the whole complex. "Did you guys paint those, too?"

"No," Danielle shook her head. "Those were all done by our students."

Robin raised an eyebrow(even though it was questionably if anyone actually _saw_). "Your students?"

Her twin nodded. "That's correct. We instruct up-and-coming artists in our studio, during paid-for class hours. Once a pupil completes their course, we hang the finished piece on the walls, in a place of their choosing. See that large one, there?" He pointed a pale finger toward a part of the wall that the cafe was nestled in, and they saw a large painting that depicted a snowy field, and a calm, yet dark sky, over a forested land hanging in what seemed as a place of honor. It was much, much larger than the medium sized pieces that were grouped in other areas.

They nodded, and Danny continued. "That one was special. We decided to change things up a bit, and the whole class worked together on that one. It was during Christmastime. Now, all of the artists who took part, besides us, of course, are famous, and visit regularly, when they aren't on world-class tours."

Starfire clapped her hands, and her friends looked very impressed. "Oh, glorious! Would you, perhaps, be willing to teach me in the art of painting as well, Friends Dani-with-an-i and Danny-with-a-y?" She hovered near a particularly large group of paintings.

Danny smiled kindly as she gazed longingly at the scene of a lily being blown by the breeze in a meadow. "Of course, Seniorita. All of our services are, as I said, free of charge to you."

"Joyful!" The alien princess crushed him in a super-strength hug. "I am very grateful for your kindness!"

To the Titan's great surprise, Danny returned the hug in almost full-force. "And I will be honored to have such a famous hero, not to mention a _princesa_, as a student."

Starfire released him, a faint pink coloring her cheeks, and she giggled, clapping. "I hope to not disappoint you!" Robin bristled slightly as he shifted in his seat, but he didn't speak.

"I'm sure you won't." He assured her.

Dani coughed loudly, gaining the two's attention. She smiled at the teen heroes. "So, would you like anything else?"

They shook their heads, but became alert as Robin's communicator started beeping wildly. "Titan's, trouble!" He called after he'd looked down at the screen.

The other teens jumped up, rushing out of the door after apologizing to the Fentons. Raven paused just before she left. Turning, she quickly thanked Danny before running to join her friends. The silver bell above the entrance jingled softly behind her.

Dani made a kissy-kissy face at her brother, and Danny punched her playfully in the arm and shoved her away with a grin, though his cheeks were slightly rose-tinted. "Shut up, it's not like that. She grinned, shaking her head before turning toward a very amused looking Vlad Masters, who had been silently observing from the sidelines for quite a while now. "So, pops, why you here?"

Mr Masters snorted. "What a pleasant way to greet me," he glared playfully at the young girl before turning towards her brother, causing Danielle to pout at the lost attention. "Daniel, C.W. has requested me to inform you that he has two people he wants you to meet."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Newbies?" The numbers of Halfas in existence had grown to about over twenty, shocking Vlad and causing Danny and his clone to feel more at home in the changing worlds—thought they were the three most powerful, their abilities far out-matching that of the newer ghost/human hybrids. Clockwork had looked toward The Fenton-Masters family to train the new additions to the Halfa society. Most of the newer Halfas were more like one-fourth, to even one-eighteenth ghost, however, instead of fully half.

Vlad shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But he did say it was a bit urgent, and that you were to come immediately."

The two siblings looked at each other, surprised at the insistence from the Master of Time. "Okay then..."

Danielle led them up the back stairs to their apartment, locking the door behind the three while Cujo attacked Vlad with puppy spit; a welcome back, if you would.

After he had successfully calmed the hell-hound down, the black suited man re-adjusted his tie and looked at the two teens standing before him pointedly. "Well?"

Danny sighed, before nodding at his sister. The two closed their eyes and let the familiar, cold sensation of the transfer rings wash over them. Blue-tinted white rings of spectral energy and light ran the lengths of their limbs, before clearing their feet, and heads, and disappearing again.

In a matter of seconds, Danny and Dani Fenton-Masters had changed into the myserious, notorious, and rarely seen Shadow and Shade Phantoms.


End file.
